


Garden Date

by Himaryan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himaryan/pseuds/Himaryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short musings at the end of a Sunday morning date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Date

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous person on tumblr prompted, "write something about reynabeth, sexually or not." I didn't have much to go on because of that, but I did churn something out for it anyway.
> 
> This was originally posted a week ago on tumblr, but this is an edited version.

Annabeth never thought a picnic underneath a statue of a nearly naked Dionysus in a diaper could be called romantic, but stranger things have happened. Namely, things like monsters and gods being real with personalities and annoying habits of dropping in unannounced, but thankfully her picnic with Reyna to celebrate a lazy Sunday morning had gone without interruption. Knock on wood.

“I really should be getting back,” Reyna sat up, her long braided hair trailing behind her like a cape. She was casual today, or as casual as Reyna could stand to be. She kept up the theme of purple and gold with her sundress. It seemed like an homage to traditional Roman clothing for women with a modern twist since it was topped off with a belt Annabeth was sure came from Forever21. Reyna’s medals were still pinned to her front as reminders of her authority.

“Mmm, yeah, me too,” Annabeth said as she poured another glass of wine. Okay, so she wasn’t twenty one yet, but this was a date and demigods have high metabolisms to this mortal stuff. Plus, it would be a disgrace to not drink wine in The Garden of Dion-- sorry, The Garden of Bacchus. 

“I’m serious,” Reyna nudged her glass toward Annabeth, and Annabeth poured her some more as well. “We’ve been up here a long time.”

“Just a few hours,” Annabeth took a sip of her wine. It was quiet up here despite the city of New Rome looming just underneath. It was beautiful and far off and reserved and so many other things that made Annabeth want to relax from the hustle and bustle of every day life. Plus, it gave her an excuse to lounge around with Reyna. Or roll around and make out with her. Both were good. “And, if you were really in a hurry, you might not want to keep getting refills.”

Reyna’s face blossomed with a red tinge, and her lips pursed. Annabeth smiled at seeing Reyna fluster. There was something about seeing someone so gorgeous and composed getting affected by her words. Reyna the Praetor worked like a clock, serious and timely as if designed from birth to be a leader before her prime because time and development wasn’t an issue for her. It worked well with Annabeth’s own sense of orderliness, but she was always more interested in seeing the crack in Reyna’s persona. The Reyna that wasn’t in the limelight; the Reyna that was hers. 

“The wine is very nice,” Reyna muttered, but then her eyes softened. “ _You_ are very nice. I sometimes wish we could take a trip somewhere. Out of New Rome. Maybe slay a few monsters while we’re at it,” she bit her lip, and let out a scoff. “That’s a terrible thing for a praetor to say, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think so,” Annabeth whispered. The two of them running across the country on a quest and slaying a bunch of monsters? That sounded like a trip Annabeth wished was happening now and forever. “Besides, praetors have left before to do quests, right? You did to help unify the camps as well,” Annabeth pointed out.

“That was an exception, and I almost lost my power to Octavian because of it. If it wasn’t for the Athena Parthenos... Besides, there’s a history. Praetors who leave... Well, they’re not usually praetor for long after that,” she muttered. Her face had hardened, and oh, right. Jason. Percy, too, technically. 

“Well, you’re tough,” Annabeth reasoned. “You flew across the Mare Nostrum. You guarded the Athena Parthenos to safety. I don’t think there’s anyone who could replace you.”

Reyna’s face softened again. The knit in her brow was released as she gazed at Annabeth, and she looked more raw and real and _young_ in that moment than she had all morning. Her glowing bronze skin absorbed the warmth of the sun, and her hair, that Annabeth knew had been meticulously braided to keep neat, had ringlets escaping at every opportunity. Gods, Annabeth wanted nothing more than to kiss away every frown and crease in her skin from worry. 

So, she made an attempt. They weren’t far from each other, but Annabeth did have to adjust herself until she was close enough to Reyna’s face that she could feel the woman’s breath against her lips. Reyna’s eyes were intense close up; they were glossy with specks of gray against obsidian. Annabeth fluttered her eyes closed and pressed against her. She was warmer than the day they spent walking through the strawberry fields in Camp Half-Blood before Reyna guided the Romans back to New Rome. Warmer than the first time they made out at a fourth of July party with sparklers illuminating and heating the scorching trail Reyna left from Annabeth’s mouth to the dip in her clavicle. 

With a _smack_ of lips, Reyna guided herself away so that her lips were at Annabeth’s ears. Reyna’s breath washed over Annabeth’s earlobe, and Annabeth titled her head in response to give more room. Instead of hot lips against her ear or neck, she heard words.

“I really do have to go now,” she whispered. She placed a chaste kiss on Annabeth’s cheek, her mouth so obviously struggling to not smile full and wide with teeth before pulling away. 

Annabeth sighed, but she couldn’t be disappointed. Okay, so she wouldn’t mind making out under the statue of Dion-- _Bacchus_ because it’s not like they haven’t before, but Reyna sounded serious this time about leaving.

“I have you booked for a date next weekend, too, right?”

Reyna stood up and dusted herself off. She looked to be in deep thought, but soon she really did crack into a full smile.

“Of course. But, maybe it can be at my house next time,” She inclined her head with an arched brow. “I’m still getting snickers and jokes from the other senators about the grass stains I had gotten from that _other_ date, and I wouldn’t mind a repeat. Minus the grass stains if that wasn’t obvious.” 

Annabeth didn’t know whether to blush or laugh because, wow, they had looked a mess when that urgent senators’ meeting was called and Reyna had to act composed despite the fact that her hair had enough leaves in it to make a fully functional knock-off Greek laurel. They had been flustered and green and not satisfied and the whole thing had been mortifying at the time. 

“I’ll make sure to rock your world, then,” Annabeth tried going for a straight delivery, but she couldn’t hold it in and dissolved into giggles. Reyna joined in, and covered her mouth as if that could hide the faint blush that grew on her cheeks or laugh that Annabeth could so obviously hear.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Reyna helped Annabeth up and they picked up what was sprawled on the ground before leaving together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on tumblr](http://billyxkaplan.tumblr.com/post/67324021896/garden-date-reynabeth-pg-13-anonymous).


End file.
